


Frammenti di storie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta multipairing, multiship sul fandom di Ranma 1/2.Potete richiedere delle drabble utilizzando questi prompt: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html#t59228.





	1. Chapter 1

Frammenti di storie

  
  
Ranma/Akane. Post-serie. What if.  
  
  
Cap.1 Primo anniversario di matrimonio  
  
  


Akane si passò la spazzola sui lunghi capelli blu notte.

“M-mi dispiace che non sia andato tutto liscio. Volevo che il nostro primo anniversario di nozze fosse meraviglioso, ma non potevo prevedere che Shampoo avrebbe cercato di rovinare tutto e si sarebbe anche trasformata in gatto. Maledetti felini!” si lamentò Ranma. Il suo viso divenne bluastro.

“E quel vecchio pervertito ha cercato di trasformarmi in donna e volevo rimanere maschio tutto il giorno almeno per questa occasione, visto che persino il giorno delle nozze mi sono trasformato. Kuno ha pensato volessi sposare lui” si lamentò.

Akane sorrise osservando il mazzo di fiori che coprivano per metà lo specchio del mobiletto.

[110].

  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.  
Shampoo/Akane. Prompt: Guardian.  
  
Cap. 2 Amore tra guerriere  
  
  


Shampoo si appoggiò alla parete di legno del dojo. La luce del sole filtrava dalle finestre, illuminando la figura di Akane, inginocchiata al centro della stanza. Indossava un kimono e i capelli nero inchiostro le ricadevano lisci sulla schiena.

“Per anni ho pensato che dovessi per forza sposare un uomo. Senza amore, senza interesse, senza che nemmeno mi piacessero” sussurrò Shampo, con un forte accento cinese. Si staccò dalla parete e avanzò con passi felpati. “Solo perché mi avevano battuto e tu, invece, mi hai liberato. Dimostrando che una donna poteva vincerlo”. Aggiunse. S’inginocchiò davanti a Akane.

“In onore di questo, prometto di divenire più forte per poterti proteggere” giurò.

[110].

  


  
Tofu/Kasumi.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdphO1jfxCg.

 

Cap.3 L'amore del dottore

 

Tofu ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli disordinandoli e indietreggiò. Andò a sbattere contro lo scheletro, cadde a terra con un tonfo e rise rumorosamente.

Kasumi gli sorrise, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e si sporse. Gli sfilò gli occhiali e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, facendolo arrossire.

“Quando eravamo piccoli, non eri così timido, dottore” sussurrò Kasumi.

Tofu le prese le mani di lei nelle proprie, tremando.

Kasumi avvampò, si mordicchiò il labbro e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.

“Così non potrai mai visitarmi” azzardò. Strinse gli occhi e deglutì. Tofu sgranò gli occhi e la baciò.

[101].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

Tofu/Kasumi.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F16O5OAK2K8.

 

Cap.4  Pudicizia

 

Tofu slacciò delicatamente la vestaglia della moglie e le accarezzò il ventre. Le posò un bacio sulla spalla e scese, posandole una serie di baci sulla schiena liscia e nuda.

Kasumi arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti vergogni?” domandò Tofu, battendo le palpebre.

Kasumi annuì.

“Non mi aspettavo fossi delicata. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, sei preziosa per me da tutta la vita” sussurrò Tofu. Le accarezzò la gamba con le dita tremanti.

Kasumi gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, lui finì di scoprirle il petto e l’accarezzò sul ventre, risalendo fino a sotto i seni di lei.

 

[100].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

Kuno/Ranma. Non avendo specificato quale Ranma, ne ho fatte due.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t69HKzJBwFc.

 

Cap.5 Accettami intero

 

“Tu devi smettere di infastidire la ragazza con i capelli rossi!” gridò Ranma. Cercò di raggiungere Kuno al viso con un pugno.

Quest’ultimo schivò, i capelli mori gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso pallido. Parò utilizzò la propria katana di legno.

“Perché vuoi averla tutta per te?” domandò.

Ranma conficcò le unghie nei palmi, stringendo i pugni.

“Non hai capito nulla,  _baka_!” gridò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e Kuno sgranò gli occhi.

“Non puoi amare qualcuno a metà! Sono io quella maledetta ragazza, smettila di illudermi una buona volta!” sbraitò Ranma.

Kuno impallidì. Lo abbracciò stringendolo al petto e Ranma sgranò gli occhi.

“Allora ti accetterò intero” promise Kuno.

[110].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

Kuno/Ranma. Non avendo specificato quale Ranma, ne ho fatte due.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcxqpMbcSg.

 

Cap.6 Nobiltà

 

Kuno avanzò lungo la strada, i suoi piedi affondavano nelle varie pozzanghere. Vide una figura appoggiata contro una ringhiera di metallo verde. Riconobbe la giovane dai capelli rossi. La ragazza teneva il capo piegato in avanti, era seduta per terra e si stringeva le ginocchia. I capelli vermigli le ricadevano umidi e gocciolanti sulle spalle, mentre le gocce di pioggia le bagnavano i vestiti e le rigavano il viso.

Kuno la raggiunse e la coprì con l’ombrello. La ragazza alzò la testa e Kuno le sorrise.

“Se lo fai per avere qualcosa in cambio…” sussurrò Ranma.

“Sono un nobile, poterti consolare è l’unica cosa che desidero” disse Kuno gentilmente.

[109].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

Mousse/Akane.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnLsaCLdoMQ.

 

Cap.7 Per dolore o per vendetta

 

“Non è giusto che persino il giorno del tuo compleanno tu sia costretto a passarlo da solo” disse Akane.

“Per Shampoo non sarò mai altro che una stupida papera” rispose Mousse roco.

“Anche per Ranma io non sarò mai altro che un brutto maschiaccio e un limite ai suoi allenamenti” ammise Akane. Si sporse e sfilò gli occhiali a Mousse.

“Sei molto più carino senza” disse gentilmente. Mousse arrossì.

“So che non sarò mai la tua gattina, ma tu sei sensibile. Sai cosa vuol dire soffrire per amore. Vorresti stare con me, anche solo per vendetta verso coloro che non ci vedono?” chiese Akane.

“Con piacere” rispose Mousse.

 

[108].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

Mousse/Akane.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnLsaCLdoMQ.

 

Cap.8 Attesa eterna

 

Obaba strinse al petto il proprio bastone e alzò il capo verso il cielo. Intorno a lei c’era una leggera nebbiolina e l’umidità la faceva rabbrividire. I lunghi capelli mori della giovane, stretti da una fascetta rossa decorata da un fiorellino giallino, le ondeggiavano intorno alle spalle minute.

“Happosai, mio amato, mi avevi promesso che saresti tornato presto, ma ancora non arrivi” sussurrò. Le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide.

“Ti prego, mantieni la parola. Ritorna da me, ti prego” supplicò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso pallido, scivolando sulla pelle nivea, cadde oltre il suo mento affusolato, precipitando al suolo.

 

[100].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

BROTP. Genma/Soun.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnLsaCLdoMQ.

 

Cap.9 Amici oltre la morte

 

Genma tossì ripetutamente, strinse gli occhi e ansimò. Il sudore gli rigava il volto, la fascetta bianca che indossava gli aderiva alla fronte madida e la sua stoffa candida era diventata semi-trasparente.

Soun gli strinse la mano nelle proprie.

“Amico mio, mi duole vederti stare così” disse roco, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Sto morendo, amico mio, ma almeno ho potuto vedere i nostri figli sposarsi” rispose Genma.

“Ti ricordi quando eravamo giovani? Amavano la stessa ragazza, ma se tu non fossi riuscita a conquistarla, io non avrei mai potuto incontrare la mia amata sposa” ricordò Soun.

Genma annuì, sorridendo e il suo cuore si fermò.

[108].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

BROTP. Nabiki/Akane.

 

Cap.10 Addio a una sorella

 

“Che strano, ho sempre pensato che ci avrebbe seppelliti tutti. Come se potesse conservare il suo tempo come faceva con i soldi. Tutto avrei immaginato, tranne che ci avrebbe lasciate così presto” disse Akane.

Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli neri inchiostro.

Kasumi si deterse le lacrime con un fazzoletto nero, entrambe le sorelle indossavano dei vestiti dello stesso colore.

“Tu non puoi ricordarla, ma anche la mamma era forte. È stato improvviso quando ci ha lasciati. Ora si prenderà lei cura di Nabiki, adesso che si sono rincontrate dall’altra parte” disse con voce roca.

Akane singhiozzò più forte.

[101].

  


  


  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.

BROTP. Kuno/Kodachi.

 

Cap.11 Insoliti fratelli

 

Kodachi allargò le braccia, emanando da esse una serie di rose nere dalle spine aguzze. Lo stelo era appuntito. Kuno le scansò, saltando all’indietro. I fiori si conficcarono nel pavimento, aprendo delle crepe nelle mattonelle.

“Vieni qui, fratello. Non vedo l’ora di dimostrarti il mio affetto abbracciandoti!” gridò. Da lei si partirono una serie di lacci per la ginnastica artistica.

Kuno li allontanò utilizzando una spada di legno.

Kodachi si nascose la occa con una mano e fece una risata malefica.

< Siamo cresciuti così, dimostrandoci il nostro affetto in scontri infiniti, ma non per questo è meno reale > pensò Kuno.

[102].

  


  


  
Akane genderbender.  
MaleAkane!/Shampoo.  
Scritta per Cresco che l'aveva richiesta.  
AU.  
  
Cap.12 Per lei mi batterò  
  
  


Akane piegò di lato il capo. Ranma osservò il ragazzo davanti a sé e strinse i pugni, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< È come combattere con il mio opposto. Io sono un ragazzo che è caduto nella pozza che lo tramuta in una ragazza. Lei è una giovane che, dopo essere caduta in un’altra fonte maledetta, si trasforma in giovane. Ed i nostri genitori, amici da sempre, ci avrebbero voluti insieme… quanto è strano il destino > pensò.

“Se ti sconfiggo, avrò la mano di Shampoo, la mia amata” disse Akane.

“D’accordo, ma ti combatto perché non voglio perdere, non perché la amo” rispose Ranma, partendo all’attacco.

[109].

  


Scritta per Ikarishipperfan che l'aveva richiesta.  
Kuno/Ranma,  
  
  
Cap.13 Attrazione

Kuno gli passò la spada di legno di kendo sulla guancia e scese, sfiorandogli il collo, ticchettandogli con la punta sul codino.

“I tuoi tratti sono sempre bellissimi” sussurrò. Si sporse in avanti e infilò la mano sotto la maglia di Ranma, sentendolo rabbrividire.

Il giovane strinse gli occhi e deglutì rumorosamente, avvampò sentendo Kuno baciargli il collo sotto la nuca.

“La tua pelle resta sempre liscia, il tuo corpo minuto è slanciato e impreziosito da dei muscoli scattanti”. Proseguì Kuno. Poggiò la spada a terra e con entrambe le mani, gli abbassò i pantaloncini, sfiorandogli i glutei con le dita.

 

[101].

  


  


  
Shampoo/Ranma oneside, comico.  
  
  


★Autore: Kamy

★Fandom: Ranma

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 109.

★ Prompt: 21\. A sta aspettando B all'ingresso del festival, ma quest'ultim@ è in ritardo

  
  
  


Cap.14 Il terrore di Ranma

“ _Ranmuccio_ , tesorino, sei in ritardo!” trillò Shampoo.

Ranma guardò la giovane davanti al cancello del tempio, indietreggiò e inciampò, cadendo sdraiato sul selciato.

“Ti sei fatto male?” domandò la giovane. Gli si mise a gattoni di sopra e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Co-cosa ci fai tu qui?!” gemette Ranma.

< Ed io che speravo di passare almeno la notte di  _Tanabata_  senza gatti > pensò, strisciando indietro.

Shampoo sporse le labbra a cuore.

“Non è ovvio? Ho intenzione di passare il festival con il mio futuro sposo. Perché hai fatto così tardi?” domandò con voce melodiosa.

Ranma strisciò indietro.

“Non dovevo venire in ritardo, non dovevo venire proprio” gemette.

 

[109].

  


  


  


Cap.15 A caccia di fantasmi 

  


Shampoo si attaccò al braccio di Ranma e finse di singhiozzare, gli strofinò il viso sulla giacca.

“Ho così paura, proteggimi tu” mentì.

Afferrò l’altro braccio di Sautome e lo strattonò verso di sé.

“No, proteggi me!” ordinò Ukyo, afferrandolo per l’altro braccio violentemente.

Akane sbuffò e roteò gli occhi, guardando il gruppetto.

“Ripetetemi come ho fatto a convincermi a venire qui? A sì, Nabiki. Probabilmente si è inventata tutta questa storia per spillarci i soldi facendoci acquistare questi

Contro i fantasmi” borbottò.

“Gli spiriti non vanno sottovalutati” disse Mousse. Osservò Shampoo da dietro i suoi spessi occhiali e arrossì.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Ranma/Ryoga.

  


Cap.16 Amanti in biblioteca

  


Akane alzò il capo dal libro, sentendo dei bassi gemiti soffocati risuonare nella sala.

< Questa è l’angolo meno frequentato della biblioteca e siamo anche in un orario insolito. Pensavo che fossimo solo noi > pensò. Si voltò verso la sorella Nabiki, intenta ad aprire la borsetta.

“Cosa fai?” domandò.

“Questi rumori sono inequivocabili. Sento odore di ricatto” spiegò.

Akane arrossì, riconoscendo tra i gemiti anche degli ansiti di piacere e dei mugolii.

“Non mi dirai che…”. Iniziò.

Nabiki annuì e si allontanò, Akane la seguì. Entrambe si affacciarono da dietro la libreria, trovando Ranma intento a baciare appassionatamente Ryoga, premendolo contro il muro con il proprio corpo.

  


[108].

  


  


Male!Akane/Shampoo. Scritta per Fenris che l’aveva richiesta.

  


Cap.17 Familiarità 

  


Akane si allacciò la camicia candida, il vento che entrava dalla finestra gliela faceva aderire al petto.

Shampoo, stesa sul letto, alzò e abbassò le gambe, facendo un basso miagolio.

Akane sorrise e si voltò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti sei svegliata?” domandò.

Shampoo ridacchiò e appoggiò il viso sulle mani, le sue dita erano affusolate.

“Sì. Stai andando già in palestra ad allenarti?” chiese.

Il giovane incrociò le braccia al petto ed annuì, guardandola.

“Vuoi unirti a me? Aspetto che ti vesti?” chiese.

Shampoo arrossì, guardando il fidanzato e si sedette.

“Con piacere, amore” disse, rialzandosi.

Akane la guardò e le sorrise.

  


[102].

  


  


Male!Akane/Kodachi. Scritta per Fenris che l’aveva richiesta.

Ooc.

  


Cap.18 Rosa nera

  


Akane porse la rosa a Kodachi che sgranò gli occhi e batté le palpebre.

“Questo è per me?” domandò con voce tremante.

Akane le sorrise. 

“Certo, rosa nera. Volevo chiederti se nel tuo futuro riesci a vederti accanto a me” disse. Era ritto in piedi sul tetto della scuola, dinanzi alla giovane.

Kodachi osservò i corti capelli color inchiostro che incorniciavano il viso del ragazzo, le sue labbra sottili, le sue iridi castano scure. Prese la rosa tra le dita sottili, si nascose la bocca rosso sangue con l’altra mano e fece una risata rumorosa e roca.

“Non potrei desiderare un futuro migliore” rispose. 

  


  


[104].

  


  


  


  


  


Cap.19 _Baka_!

  


Akane era stesa sul tetto della scuola e guardava il cielo sopra di lei, si voltò e guardò Ranma camminare sopra il muretto, davanti alla grata di metallo.

“Tu come ti vedi tra dieci anni?” domandò.

“Boh” rispose Ranma. Il codino gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, sbattendo sulla sua giacchetta rossa.

“E dopo il liceo?” chiese Akane, alzando la voce.

“Bah” rispose Ranma.

Akane sbuffò rumorosamente e si alzò seduta, strinse un pugno, sul dorso iniziò a pulsare una venuzza.

“Almeno come ti vedi oggi pomeriggio!” si lamentò, mettendosi in piedi.

“Non so” rispose Ranma, scrollando le spalle.

“ _Baka_!” gridò Akane, colpendolo in testa con un pugno.

  


[107].

  


  


Male!Akane/Female!Ranma. Scritta per Fenris che l’aveva richiesta.

  


Cap.20 Finto malessere

  


“Alzati, tanto lo so che fai finta!” gridò Akane.

La giovane dal codino vermiglio si ripiegò su se stessa, stringendosi l’addome sotto i seni prosperosi.

“No, è vero. Sto malissimo. Devo avere la febbre” gemette.

Akane s’inginocchiò e la guardò in viso, era arrossato.

“Dici davvero Ranma? Sicura che non sia solo per il compito di matematica?” chiese.

Ranma annuì.

“Allora stai troppo male anche per questo?” domandò il giovane con voce seducente. Posò un bacio sulle labbra di Ranma, che smise di dimenarsi, ricambiandolo.

“Per questo no” rispose Ranma, ghignando.

Akane la raggiunse con un pugno in testa.

“Lo sapevo” gemette. 

  


[102].

  


  


Scritta per Cresco che l’aveva richiesta.

Male!Akane/Shampoo.

 

Cap.21 Convolare a nozze

 

Akane si strinse la cravatta, la sentiva premere contro il proprio collo, arrossandoglielo. Il suo abito candido era illuminato dalla luce del sole. Si voltò, sentendo il brusio di voci degli ospiti e sospirò piano.

< Avrei preferito una cosa più tradizionale, al tempio, ma ciò che la mia amata desidera, è giusto che io le dia > pensò.

Udì un colpo di tosse, la marcia nuziale iniziò a risuonare nella chiesa e il giovane sgranò gli occhi.

Shampoo avanzava, indossava un morbido vestito bianco e il suo strascico scivolava sul pavimento. Teneva stretto tra le braccia un bouquet di rose bianche.

< La mia bellissima visione > pensò Akane.

 

[110].

  


  


  


Seguito di ‘Convolare a nozze’.

Scritta per Cresco che l’aveva richiesta. Non penso di poter fare più di questo per la sua particolare request.

Ryoga/Male!Akane oneside; Kuno/Male!Akane oneside; Mousse/Shampoo oneside; Male!Akane/Shampoo.

  


Cap.22 Il dolore dei perdenti

  


Ryoga si appoggiò alla porta della Chiesa e sospirò.

< Sono arrivato tardi… e comunque non avrei potuto fare nulla > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre guardava il giovane vestito da sposo. Si morse il labbro, guardando il viso di Akane. Si voltò verso Shampoo e indietreggiò, la fascetta gli stringeva la fronte sudata.

< In fondo i gatti sbranano i porcellini d’India e lei mi sta divorando il cuore, portandosi via la persona che ho sempre amato >. Si voltò verso Kuno e verso Mousse.

< Loro provano il mio stesso dolore. Più che un matrimonio, sembra un funerale > pensò.

  


[105].

  


  


  


  


Scritta per Fenris che l’aveva richiesta.

Nodoka/Genma.

 

Cap.23 Un panda da sposare

 

Nodoka si mise una farfalla a decorare lo chignon dei suoi capelli castano ramati e sorrise.

“Sei così diverso senza il tuo solito kimono” disse gentilmente.

“È un kimono anche questo. Anche se dovrei mettermi un’armatura per fare in modo che quelle pazze delle mie corteggiatrici non mi trovino” borbottò Genma. Si legò la bandana candida in testa.

< Questa non me la toglierò mai > pensò.

“Vuoi essere un ‘orso’ anche il giorno delle nostre nozze?” chiese Nodoka.

Genma arrossì.

“Pensavo mi considerassi più tenero di così” borbottò.

“Sei un dolce panda. Tenero, ma sempre orso e pigrone” rispose la futura moglie.

 

[103].

  


  


Scritta per Fenris che l’aveva richiesta.

Nodoka/Genma.

  


Cap.23 Un panda da sposare

  


Nodoka si mise una farfalla a decorare lo chignon dei suoi capelli castano ramati e sorrise.

“Sei così diverso senza il tuo solito kimono” disse gentilmente.

“È un kimono anche questo. Anche se dovrei mettermi un’armatura per fare in modo che quelle pazze delle mie corteggiatrici non mi trovino” borbottò Genma. Si legò la bandana candida in testa.

< Questa non me la toglierò mai > pensò.

“Vuoi essere un ‘orso’ anche il giorno delle nostre nozze?” chiese Nodoka.

Genma arrossì.

“Pensavo mi considerassi più tenero di così” borbottò.

“Sei un dolce panda. Tenero, ma sempre orso e pigrone” rispose la futura moglie.

  


[103].

  
  


  


Scritta per Fenris che l’aveva richiesta.

What if. Obaba/Happosai. Comico.

  


Cap.24 Un vecchio pervertito per marito

  


  


Obaba saltò giù dal bastone in cui era ritta in piedi, lo afferrò e lo colpì la testa di Happosai, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra. Il sacco che aveva sulle spalle precipitò sul pavimento, si aprì e da esso volarono fuori reggiseni e mutandine da donna di vario colore e fattura. Un reggiseno a coppa rosa gli finì sul capo.

“Sei il peggiore dei mariti, pervertiti!” brontolò Obaba.

Happosai gemette e si massaggiò il grosso bernoccolo che gli si era formato sulla testa, sotto il reggiseno.

“Non li ho rubati. Erano regali… per la nostra nipotina, Shampoo” mentì.

“Non tirare in mezzo la nostra piccola micina innocente” borbottò Obaba.

  


[104].

  


  


  



	2. Cap.25 Bugie bianche d’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di T.W.: -Y regala un biglietto per un concerto a X. X odia quel gruppo, ma non dice nulla per far contento Y.  
>  Ryoga/Kuno; AU.

Cap.25 Bugie bianche d’amore

 

Ryoga ingoiò un po’ di saliva e si forzò un sorriso, mentre prendeva in mano il biglietto.

“Sarà fantastico. Andremo al concerto!” gridò Kuno, serrando i pugni. Chiuse gli occhi e, sorridendo, si batté un pugno sul petto. “Modestamente, solo io potevo trovare un posto ancora libero per sentire i ‘Cani ululanti’. I miei soldi e il mio potere mi hanno aiutato, ma è stato il mio carisma la mia arma segreta. Nessuno può resistere al mio fascino” si vantò.

Ryoga avvertì un rivolo di sudore solcargli il volto.

< Non posso dirgli che odio questo gruppo, è così felice > pensò.

“Non vedo l’ora di andarci, amore” mentì.

 

[109].

 


End file.
